It's Your Choice
by JuliettReviewer
Summary: Sherman's real parents came to get him back. Mr Peabody won't allow it, will he? Now it's up to Sherman to choose: Mr Peabody or his real parents he never met. But, since there are four kids between this mess, what can happen? A big mess that lead our heroes to a big adventure that involves a secret organization. But all this mess also involves lots of humor and unusual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. It's just an idea I had. Please don't copy this idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sherman's Dream**

It was 9:00 am, Saturday. Yeah, it' finally saturday. After a loooong day of studying, they finally could relax a little.

Sherman was still sleeping and Mr Peabody was reading a book about the history of the Egypt. Then someone knocked the door. Mr Peabody was still tired of saving the world, even if it happened two weeks ago. He pushed the book aside and opened the door to see two adults and one kid.

The first one was a woman. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, she was thin and she was smiling. She also had big eyelashes. She was wearing a blue blouse and jeans. She also had a necklace in form of a cloud. In there was written: Jessie.

The second one was a man. He had red hair, green eyes, he was also thin but he wasn't smiling. He was wearing a tailored suit with a red tie and he used glasses. He had a name tag saying: Tyler. At his side there was a girl, around 10.

She had blonde hair, green eyes, and she was thin too. She forced a smile on her big face, and her cheeks were big like cotton candy. She was using a red dress with a Barbie Girl drawing on it. She had glasses, and also had a cloud necklace, in there was writting: Lauren.

"Can I help you?" Asked Mr Peabody, letting the three enter in the house.

"Actually, yes..." The woman said "You can help us..."

**With Sherman...**

Sherman was sleeping, but not in peace as he was after the space-time continuum was restored. He was dreaming with something awful. Something he didn't want to dream. He muttered 'no' and 'please, don't' so he was dreaming something bad.

Let's see what is that bad thing.

~Sherman's Dream~

It was a rainy day...

A baby was crying on the mother's arms. The woman was sad, she was crying. The man was also sad, but he wasn't crying. There was a kid on the man's arms. It was a girl. She was around 3. The woman, the kid, and the man couldn't be seen because they were covered in black of the shadows. Then, the woman got a box.

The man got some blankets and put them in the box. Then the woman put the baby in the box, but before go she turned to the baby.

"We'll return, my dear..." She whispered to the baby "We'll return..." She smiled a little. Her smile was big and soft, like hug a kitty. She raised, and then they were gone.

~End of Sherman's Dream~

Sherman woke up brutally and breathing fast. Usually, when he dreams something, he forget what he dreamed, but this time it was different. He remembered the sad faces of the people, the rain, the kid... were they related to him?

"No" He said to himself "It's just a dream..." And he got his usual clothes and went to the room, but then he noticed someone was there.

**With Mr Peabody...**

"Well, what do you want?" He asked politely. Then Sherman entered in the room, for everyone's surprise.

"Mr Peabody, who are they?" He asked confused. Mr Peabody also didn't know who are they, but he knew they were good people and not bad people like Mrs Grunion, who wanted to take Sherman. They were the opposite, right?

"I don't know, Sherman..." He said.

Then, all of sudden, the woman approached Sherman and looked him in the eyes. She had the same brown eyes he had. That brilliant, sparky and big brown eyes... he knew he saw these eyes in somewhere.

"Do I know you?" He asked, a little scared now.

"I promised I was going to return..." That made Sherman more confused than never "...Don't you remember me?" She smiled.

That smile. He knew that smile on somewhere. And that soft voice. It was equal to... her! Mr Peabody was still confused. More than Sherman, but Sherman wasn't confused anymore. He looked at the man, then at the kid, and finally at the woman.

He remembered his dream:

_"We'll return, my dear..." She whispered to the baby "We'll return..." She smiled a little. Her smile was big and soft, like hug a kitty. She raised, and then they were gone._

He knew who she was and who they were. He knew it! She was...

"**Mom**?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I decided to do another chapter of this amazing fanfiction before I go. If you see any spelling errors, blame my sister, who is ALWAYS talking. Talkative girl. Anyways, I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Surprises, Bats and more Surprises...**

Sherman's mom, Jessie, smiled. She was happy her own son recognized her. Mr Peabody was still confused, but not as confused as he was before. Now he was totally dumbfounded. That woman was Sherman's mom? How? Why? There were so many things in his mind he didn't notice Penny and Jasper coming from the elevator.

"Hi!" Said Jasper before notice the 'guests' Mr Peabody had "Oh, we didn't know you have guests. We will wait on the parking lot." Jasper and Penny were about to leave when Sherman said.

"Wait" He rushed to them "I forgot you were coming" He turned to Mr Peabody "They came to play with me, remember..." Mr Peabody remembered Sherman said Jazz and Penny were going to play with him on Saturday. Why did Sherman's parents had to appear 'today?'.

"So, who are they?" Penny whispered on Sherman's ear.

"Well, can we talk on my room?" He whispered back to the two kids "I'll tell everything to you, but I can't talk with them in front of me" Jasper and Penny nodded and they went to Sherman's room, but Jasper looked at Lauren first.

He immediatly fell in love for her. But before he could talk with her Sherman pushed him by the arm and dragged him to the room.

"Oww!" He said, rubbing a red arm because of Sherman "What happened?"

"Those people..." Sherman stuttered "They are my family!" Penny and Jasper immediatly gasped. Thinking well, they really looked like Sherman "The woman is my mom. The man is my dad and I think the kid is my sister..."

"That girl is your sister?" Sherman nodded at Jasper's question "She's cute. Do you think I might have a chance to score?" Receiving two angry glares and a punch from Penny, he said "I'll be quiet..."

"Anyways" Sherman sighed "I don't think they're cool..." He looked at his feet.

"Why not?" Asked Penny and Jasper together.

"Well, first of all: why did they abandon me? The don't look poor, they look rich!" Sherman explained disappointed "And if they couldn't take care of me..." He couldn't finish the phrase, thinking it could be too painful talk his feelings. Of course Penny and Jazz were his best friends, but could he really tell them his' feelings? Well, there was anothing thing that attracted his attention so he couldn't talk.

"Well?" Jasper asked like he was waiting one answer.

"You can't force people to tell his feelings" Penny gave him a hard glare. She must hate him, but she likes him. Feelings are so confused "It's ok, Sherman, you don't have to tell us your feelings if you don't want to..."

"I... I want to... but I can't" He said looking at them with scared eyes.

"Why not?" Asked Penny with a curious face.

"Because there's a bat in Jazz's hair!" He pointed to a black bat on Jasper's hair and both Jasper and Penny started shouting and then they were running in the room like two crazy kids. Penny hid behind Sherman accidentaly pushing him, and then he fall on Jasper and then the bat started flying around and stopped on Penny.

Then they all started shouting and then the bat flew away to Jasper's hair again.

"Do something!" Said Sherman to Penny.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Penny, annoyed.

"Kill that thing!" Jazz said, still shouting around. Penny knew exactly what to do. She was going to do exactly what her parents do when a dog is eating on their garbage can. She saw a broom, got that broom and approached Jazz.

"Stay still" She said, carrying the broom to do something reckless. She slowly approached Jasper.

"W-wait, Penny" Stuttered a scared Jazz "Penny, what are you going to do with that broo- no, Penny don't you dare, no NOOOOOO!" The adults, who were on the room next to Sherman's room heard the shouts.

"What's happening in there?" Mr Peabody asked, a little worried now. Then they heard a loud sound. It looked like...

**BAM BAM BAM!**

They quickly opened the door to reveal a furious but scared Penny hitting a red Jazz on the floor, struggling, with a broom. The adults and Lauren were like 'WTF?' looking at the scene of Penny hitting Jazz with a broom since she NEVER EVER did that.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE WRETCHED ANIMAL!" The adults were even more stunned about Penny's words. Finally she stopped hitting Jasper with a broom and Sherman carefully approached Jasper, who was immobile on the floor, his face was as red as an apple.

"Is he dead?" Sherman asked Penny, a bit scared, still not noticing the adults in front of them.

'It depends... the bat or Jazz?' She glared Sherman. Kids, somehow, can understand other kids just with a glare. She clearly knew the adults were watching them, but Sherman didn't knew.

'I do not know. Which one you wanted to kill?' He gave a glare to her.

'Both...' She gave him a glare back, then turned to the adults that were watching everything totally stunned "Hiiii..." She said forcing a smile "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to see if you're fine..." Mr Peabody said "But after seeing that scene I must ask... YOU JUST KILLED JASPER?" He tried his best to control himself, but he exploded. All of sudden, Jasper started moving slowly, raising with more difficult than ever.

"Is he dead?" He asked Penny. She nodded. Jazz looked around dizzy "Guys, do you removed your roof?" He asked Sherman.

"No, we don't. Why?" Sherman asked, looking at Jasper quite interested.

"Because I see stars..." And then he fainted again.

"I think I hit his head too hard..." Penny said, a little embarassed.

"You think?" This time it was Lauren who was saying. Sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"HEY! At least I killed the bat!" Said an annoyed Penny to a spoiled Lauren "And Jazz is lucky I decided to use only 20 percent of my energy!" She said to Sherman and a dead-like Jazz.

"Twenty percent?" Sherman looked at Penny like she was crazy "I almost thought that, instead of hitting the bat, you wanted to hit Jazz!"

"That's different..." Muttered Penny.

"Well, if you wanted to kill the bat, then that's ok... I think..." Said a confused Peabody. Then Jasper woke up again.

"What did I miss?" He looked around and rubbed his' eyes.

"Nothing much" Sherman helped Jasper to raise. He turned to Mr Peabody and his family "Anyways, why are you here?" He asked his supposed family. Jessie looked at Tyler than they looked at Lauren. All the three nodded.

"Well, we're here to take you back!" Tyler said "We will all live in Japan!"

"What?" Both Sherman, Penny and Jasper asked in sync "Why?" They looked worried. If Sherman was taken away, they couldn't play anymore and they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Why Japan?" Jazz asked.

"Because there is where we live, duh!" Lauren said, it sounded more like an insult to Jazz "So, bro, what do you say?"

Sherman thought well. It was an only chance. If he choose to go, he couldn't see Mr Peabody or his friends, Penny and Jasper, again. On second thought, if he deny it, he will never see his biological parents again. He made his decision.

"I will stay" It was his final choice.

* * *

**Yay, end of the chapter. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, just say (or review). I tried to make this chapter as funny as I could. About the 'glare chat', well, when I was young me & my sister could talk only with a glare, so I was thinking 'why not put that here?' and I did. Hope you like this. I own nothing but my OCs and the bat idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, 6 reviews! Thanks for everything, and as you wish, here's the next chapter for you to know what will happen with Sherman. But I had to go to the hairdresser so sorry about the delay. Sorry about my other fanfic deletion, but I didn't have any ending that fit perfectly, so... But you know who Jazz is, and if you don't, I'll be putting on my profile. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tears**

_"I will stay"_

Lauren's smile faded away. Why would Sherman stay with Mr Peabody and not with his family? Why? Lauren got Sherman's hand and led him to living room. She really wanted to stay with her little brother, but he decided to stay, so they couldn't live together. They followed them.

"Why do you want to stay with them?" Jessie asked softly, carefully to not scare the child.

"I can't tell you really..." Sherman answered, rubbing his arm while avoiding eye contact. Jessie became more and more suspicious. He didn't want to hurt his family. Jazz raised his hand when they entered on the living room.

"But I can-" He was interrupted by an embarassed Penny putting a hand on his mouth and shaking her head meaning a 'don't you dare'. Jazz nodded, not wanting to be hit by a broom again.

"Why?" Lauren looked disappointed. Tyler also looked disappointed, and Jessie was more disappointed than never. She couldn't stay with her own son. Isn't that sad? She looked at Sherman with that brown eyes. Sherman's brown eyes.

"Uh, I have to go!" Sherman said quickly and then went to his room and closed the door. He sat on his bed and started sighing. Life was unfair. He couldn't stay with his family, and if he could, he would never see Mr Peabody or his friends again. Tears rolled down his eyes.

"Life is so unfair..." He muttered.

**With the rest of the people...**

Everyone could hear Sherman's sobs, and they immediatly knew he was very sad. Jazz and Penny looked at each other. They wanted to comfort his friend, but he probably wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to talk with him" Said Lauren. Her mother grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her head "But he's my little brother. I MUST talk with him!" Jessie let her go and she went to Sherman's room.

"Is someone there?" She asked, entering. She made a move to Penny and Jasper and both entered too.

"What do you want?" Sherman asked. His face was red because of his tears and he was under his bed's blanket.

"We came to talk with you" Jasper said "You know, I don't have two families, but if I had and I had to choose, I would choose the family that adopted me!" He looked at Lauren who was looking at him.

"That was because I was sarcastic, right?" She asked.

"Yep" He nodded. Then, he received a punch from Penny and Lauren "Owww, why the punches?"

"My punch was because you're an idiot and you're not helping" Penny said looking at Jazz with hate.

"And my punch is because I don't like you!" Lauren said, making both Penny and Jazz face-palm. Lauren looked at them "Did I say something wrong?" Sherman got out of the blanked and looked at them.

"Look, Lauren. I really wanted to go with you, but I can't. I really like Mr Peabody, Jasper and Penny, and I don't want to leave them. I think I will never make friends like them again. Mr Peabody is like a dad to me (even if he is my dad), and he took care of me since I was a baby. Penny was my first friend, and she helped me with the WABAC and the Leonardo Da Vinci's flying machine..."

"And she's your crush" Jasper said, receiving a glare from Sherman "I'll be quiet"

"Anyways. Jasper is my second friend. He isn't the most intelligent guy of the school. I don't even know if he's intelligent!" Sherman looked at Jazz like he was waiting for him to get out of the room, but the answer was shocking.

"Thanks" Jasper smiled.

"That's an insult!" Penny looked at him like his IQ was under 0.

"Oh," He thought "HEY!"

"Well, where was I? Oh yeah. But even if Jasper isn't intelligent, I know he'll always be there when I need" Jasper and Penny smiled. Lauren thought for a minute.

"You really like them, don't you?" Sherman nodded at his big sister's question "Then, I think you should stay here. You're right, you can never make friends like these again."

"Thanks, Lauren" Sherman smiled and hugged his big sister. She hugged him back. Then both looked at each other "When are you coming back to Japan?"

"Well, I'll be here for at least two weeks" She explained "Why the question?"

"We could show you our city!" Jasper said, the same idea Sherman had. Sherman nodded "What could we show her first?"

"Well, to show a girl the city you must think like a girl!" Penny said, looking at the two boys in the room.

"Think like a girl?" Jasper asked a little worried now "Count me out, dear!"

"Well, if you're saying, Penny, then I'll do a sacrifice." He looked at Jazz who was trying to scape from the room on tiptoe "You're going to help me, right, Jazz?"

"Oh, Sherman, I'm sorry but I won't be able to help you now. See you on the next reincarnation, dude!" All of sudden he shouted "It's morphin' time*!" He attempted to run away but he bumped on the closed door "Since when that door was there?"

"Ugh" Penny sighed "Stop being a coward and try to act like a man!" She scolded. She pushed the rufous boy from the door.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Lauren asked them. Sherman didn't have an idea, but Jasper had.

"Have you thought about driving a car?" He gave the others a naughty smile, which made them gulp and imagine what Jasper was thinking.

**With the other adults...**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Asked Tyler to Jessie and Mr Peabody.

"I don't know" Jessie said "But they are too quiet. I think they're planning something... Something bad..."

"Knowing Sherman for 7 years, I say he don't plan bad things. He is too innocent to think in doing bad things" Mr Peabody said "I hope the other kids do not influence him..."

"Well, how would you know?" Jessie asked him "We're his real parents!"

"Oh really?" Asked Mr Peabody, now he was getting angry "The 'real parents' that abandoned him!" Tyler and Jessie looked at each other and then they started a discussion about who was the best parent.

"Uhh, you ok?" Asked Jasper and then the adults noticed the kids were watching everything (or big part of this 'everything').

"Yeah, we're just..." Said Jessie, a bit embarassed "...Talking... about..." She tried to lie "Ugh, what do you want?" She asked them, giving up on the lie.

"We wanted to know if you let us go outside!" He said with his best smile and his blue and green eyes sparkling.

"Of course, but be careful!" Said Tyler.

* * *

**I imagine what they are going to do. And you, what do you think they're going to do? Again, sorry about the deletion. *The Phrase I like on Power Rangers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! 909 views with 3 chapters? I love you, people! And about this chapter, it's will be more 'exciting' than the other chapters, if you like accidents, but if you don't like, then you shouldn't read this chapter. A little of Laurasper, Jauren or whatever you call Jasper x Lauren. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Driving Lessons**

Jasper and the rest of the group, Lauren, Penny and Sherman, were in the elevator mentally asking why would Jasper need a car to show Lauren the city. None of them could drive, and if any of them could, they didn't have the age needed to drive yet. Maybe Jasper was thinking in... drive the car? No no no... that would be a horrible idea. Imagine a 8 or 7 year old kid driving a car (Believe me, I tried when I was 9).

"Jasper, I know I'll regret asking this, but what are you thinking in?" Asked a very worried Penny.

"You'll see..." He have his best smile to her to be quiet, but that only made Penny more suspicious "I'll tell you when we get there!" Finally, the elevator stopped on the last floor and they went to the parking lot.

"I think we are going to die..." Lauren shrinked a little at her little brother's comment "Jasper, let's just go back!"

"No!" He said "Are you scared? You fought on the Trojan War. You went to Ancient Greece and Egypt, and you fixed the space-continuum. And you're afraid of driving a simple car?"

"Well, first of all, I ran of the Trojan War, the Ancient Greece and Egypt meant no harm and the space-continuum isn't so weird as driving a car when you're just seven!" He shouted the last phrase, aand happily, no one was there to hear.

"Stop being a coward!" Jazz laughed "Help me out here!" They both opened Lauren's father's car.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Lauren asked "Dad doesn't like when we 'borrow' his car. Touch it is a death sentence!" She panicked. She would be grounded for the rest of her life if something happen to the car.

"Trust me. I drove a car before!" Jasper entered on the driver's seat and put the belt. He waited for the others to enter.

"Really?" Penny entered fist "Where? A driving school for brats who don't even know the difference of brake and accelerator?" That was kinda long, but it made sense. Jasper didn't even know what was the difference of them.

"Nope" He shook his head "I learned with video games!" The others made a face of surprise and shock. HE was going to drive THIS CAR? They were totally doomed!

"We're screwed!" Sherman muttered "Jasper, are you thinking well? You forgot to eat your fruits?" He asked a very angry Jasper.

"NO!" He shouted "And I'm sure I'll make you regret this day if you don't shut up!" His voice was full of anger "Now, someone have the car key?" Everybody facepalmed. Jasper forgot the car key. But at the same time they sighed in relief.

"I have them!" Said the ten year old girl, giving the red haired boy the keys. Sherman thought his sister would be mentally retarded because SHE GAVE HIM THE KEYS. Everybody looked at her with a hatred look "What?"

"You. Gave. Him. The. Keys!" Penny said slowly. The key was new. It had a photo of a cat, a white cat. Sherman thought who would be that cat. It had a green eye and a yellow eye. Two eyes with different colors, just like Jasper. Lauren noticed his brother's curiosity.

"That's our cat, Reiko!" Lauren said "She is our 3 year old cat. She is very annying sometimes, because she likes to jump and our apartment isn't exactly 'big'. You know, Japan is a very populous continent and sometimes people can't live there." She explained while looking at the photo. She missed Japan.

"Everyone there have a pet?" Sherman asked her.

"No" She looked to the parking lot through the window, she looked sad "Some people can't have pets because there isn't space enough. So they visit a special coffee shop!"

"Special coffee shop?" Sherman looked confused "I didn't get it!" He said, in the end, after thinking a little.

"Well, in the Japan there is a special coffee shop that people go to play with cats. There are lots of cats there, so they can play. They can also eat there, but in a different room, because of the cats' fur!" She explained one more time. But when she was going to explain more things Jasper interrupted.

"Hey, stop talking about cats and coffee because I'm getting hungry. Ok, let's start this!" Everyone gulped. His face was not visible because he was too small for the seat, even if he was taller than the others in the car. He put the key on the place it fits and he turned it, and then the car started trembling and making a funny sound.

"This can't be good" Penny gulped.

"You can say that again!" Sherman affirmed. Lauren just nodded. She was paralyzed. What if an accident happens?

"Ok, where will we go first?" Jazz asked. He moved the shuttlecock, but the car didn't move. He remembered the game. He pushed a lever and the car's sound got louder. He moved the shuttlecock again, but nothing happened "Why this thing is not moving?" He said, furious.

"Maybe if you put your foot on the accelerator you can move the car!" Sherman suggested. He never was in a car before, but he saw Mr Peabody driving a vehicle that looks a little like a car (I don't remember the name of it).

"Good idea" Jazz said but when he was going to put the foot on the elevator he noticed his legs were too small to reach it "I can't reach it!"

"Use this" Lauren gave him a brick from her pocket.

"Why do you walk with a brick on the pocket?" He eyed her suspiciously like she was kinda crazy.

"Just a way to protect myself!" She shrugged. Jasper decided to not care about what goes on her pocket. He used the brick to push the accelerator. It was working. The car was moving. Since there weren't any cars at the side of the car they were, Jasper didn't have much difficulty in moving the car away.

"Hey, it isn't too bad!" Penny said, looking through the window. Sherman was still scared, so he put the seat belt.

"I said I could do everything without help!" Lauren smiled a little at Jasper's comment. He was kinda cute. She shook her head when he asked her "Everything ok, Lauren?"

"What? Oh, y-yeah..." She stuttered "Why are you asking me that?" She noticed his eyes were on her cheeks.

"Because you're blushing!" He said. She tried to chance subject but Penny was faster.

"Sorry by interrupting thay 'secret dating' you're having on your mind, but, Jasper, shouldn't you be looking at the street?" Penny gave him an angry glare.

"Oh yeah!" He looked at the parking lot they were. They were next to the street when they noticed there was a car coming in their direction "Uh oh!"

"When you say uh oh there isn't good thing coming..." Said Penny worried "What happened?" She asked, looking to the window at her side. She saw the car coming "Jasper, stop this car!" She ordered.

"I'm trying, but I can't reach the brakes!" He shouted, a lot nervous "I'll try to get the key!" He said. He got the key but he pushed too hard and the key broke "Uhhh, what would happen if I break the key?"

"YOU BROKE THE KEY?" Lauren asked, angry. Jasper shrugged. Their only chance was... oh no, he couldn't think in such a stupid idea, but it was their only chance.

"Guys, I have a good and a bad notice, which one you want to hear first?" He asked, sweating.

"The good one!" The three said in sync.

"The good one is that the car is coming slower than we though, so we can do something and be safe!" He turned to them.

"And the bad notice?" Sherman asked, a little scared.

"Well, we'll have to jump!" He ordered.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked, surprised. The car was getting closer "That's suicide!" Lauren shouted.

"Or you jump or you'll crash!" He pointed to the car. Everyone sighed and they opened the car's door. Lauren was the first to jump, followed by Penny and Jasper. The driver of the opposite car did the same.

Sherman was going to jump when he noticed his foot was tied with the seat belt. He tried to free himself, and, when he did, it was too late.

**With the adults...**

Mr Peabody and the other adults were still arguing when they heard a sound loud of a horn, no, not one, two horns, followed by a big crash sound. It looked like a:

**CRASH!**

Mr Peabody and the others went to the parking lot where they saw four people, one adult and three kids, near two crashed cars. Mr Peabody went to the wreckage where he saw something: black glasses.

He went deeper on the wreckage and he saw something, or someone. Sherman.


	5. Chapter 5

**So many reviews! I received a bad review from a person called Wow. Well, Mr Wow, I must ask "What is wrong with YOU?" I try my best to do this story to be best and I really wanted you guys to like. I just can't imagine a baby being left in A BOX! I know it's hard, I also want to kill the ones who do that, but since the movie did that, I can't change it. I hope you understand because I'm not a bad person and I get emotional with that things too, but YOU are the one who destroy hearts. I just want to make a good story, I don't want to make a person suffer, do you think I'm what, a monster? I also suffer with these things, but I can't change the reality. I'M NOT A SUPERHERO, GOT IT?**

**AN: When I said 'real parents' I say 'Biological Parents' and not 'true parents who loved him'. But in the movie they left Sherman in a box; do you think I can chance the movies? Hope you guys who still like me and not hate me for such a review still like me. You know, Wow, you're the one who hurt people.**

**Chapter 5: Hospital**

Mr Peabody and the 'Biological' parents of Sherman ran to the wreckage and they found a really hurt Sherman. There were bruises around his body but nothing serious. He didn't break anything, for everyone's surprise and relief. They took him to the hospital. The most worried person about him was Mr Peabody. Sherman was his only son, what would he do if he lost him?

**With Sherman:**

Sherman opened his eyes but he was is a white room. White in the floor, walls and even the sky. There was nothing in there. Did he die? No, he didn't have wings or anything, so he was alive "Hello?" He asked. No answer. He gave a step ahead just to bump in a wall. An invisible wall "How strange..." He muttered.

He was in a kind of white room. White room? Does that ever exist? Suddenly, he heard a voice.

_You must be Sherman! - _Said the voice - _You had a big crash in there!_

"W-who are you?" He asked, now stuttering. He was frightened. Was he really dead? What was happening?

_I'm your consciousness. I say to you what's right and what's wrong. You shouldn't enter in that car knowing you should crash! Look at you! _- Ordered the voice, in a serious tone. He looked at himself, he was full of bruises. He touched his face. He saw a bruise on his left eye and a big wound on his forehead.

"I'm sorry..." That's all Sherman could say.

_Well, you could have died! _- The voice had a concerned tone.

"So, I'm not dead?" His voice had a little tone of hope "So, why I'm here?"

_Because I want to show you something! _- His voice echoed by the room. Suddenly, he had a vision of himself in the car. He didn't understand in the beginning, but he was sure he was going to understand soon.

"I don't get it. What should I see?" He looked carefully at the scene of him talking with Lauren. Suddenly he noticed her eyes had a certain sadness. She was missing something, and she knew it wasn't Japan or her cat Reiko "She looks sad. Like she's missing something, what is it?"

_That's something you'll have to discover alone! _- The consciousness looked serious again. Sherman could feel himself waking up, but before that, he had ten seconds to ask something more, so he asked something important.

"How to I do that?"

_Listen to the Lullaby of the Dark! _- That was the hint the voice said. After that, a black hole appeared and everything was gone. Sherman opened his eyes slowly and saw everyone surrounding him. He was still dizzy but he smiled a bit.

"Hi guys!" He said. He remembered everything about his dream, but he decided to not tell anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Jasper, a little guilty now. He caused his best friend to go to the hospital. And all because he wanted to drive a car. He decided to be more responsible from now. He almost killed Sherman!

"Well, thanks!" He said. He noticed his biological parents sitting next to him. They touched his forehead. Sherman looked at Lauren. Her eyes were sad like in the flashback. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he could cause another disaster.

"Lauren!" Her father, Tyler, turned to her with an angry face "What did I tell you about driving my car. You almost killed your brother!" That was a side he never saw of his biological father. He looked nice, polite and calm. Now he was angry.

"But-" Lauren tried to argue.

"No buts, miss. This is all your fault!" He said. Jasper couldn't be there just watching everything. He needed to do something. And he knew exactly what to do!

"It isn't her fault!" Jasper interrupted Tyler, for everyone's susprise "It's mine. I forced her to give me the keys and it was my idea. I'm the one who needed to be punished!" Everyone watched in surprise. Jasper never ever confessed something. Maybe the jump was so hard he hit his head and it gave him amnesia or something of the sort.

Before Tyler could say something, Sherman interrupted:

"Hm, could I be alone for a moment with Lauren, Penny and Jasper, please?" The adults nodded and left the kids alone "Guys, I need your help!"

"Help, for what?" Penny asked.

"Any of you know the Lullaby of the Dark?" The kids thought for a moment. Many of them couldn't remember any lullaby their parents sang to them.

"I know!" Penny and Jasper raised their little hands "I'll tell the first part and you say the second part, ok?" Penny nodded at Jasper's order. (Guys, please don't try to search this lullaby cause I'm creating! Except the first and the second part, it's a part of the music Angel of Darkness). They sang in Angel of Darkness rhythm.

_The love is lost, b__eauty and light_

_Have vanished f__rom Garden of Delight_

Jasper sang the first part, nothing mysterious there, at least that was what he thought.

_The dreams are gone,_

_Midnight has come,_

_The darkness is our new Kingdom!_

Nothing strange here too... at least that was what he thought. What de didn't knew is that this thing was all a puzzle that everyone had to solve.

_Don't try to hide,_

_Don't be too proud,_

_The darkness soon will fall_

_If we be next, if we be near_

_This kingdom soon will us fear!_

Sang both them. Sherman wasn't understanding. That was the lullaby. Nothing was explaining why his sister was so sad. But he knew he soon was going to understand.

_Today is the day_

_The day we won_

_The day the darkness was gone!_

_The battle was vast_

_But we forgot our past_

_We now are a team and that's our dream!_

They sang together. It looks like they were enjoying it. It was a good music, but Sherman didn't find what he wanted.

"Why do you want us to sing that?" Asked Jasper.

"Well, I had a dream. Lauren" He got Lauren's attention "In my dream, the vision showed me you was sad. Why were you sad?" Lauren didn't know what to answer.

"Well, I also had a dream, but mine was different. I dreamed that my, hm, our parents were going to die, and I really don't want them to die!" She stared crying.

"How would they die?" Asked Jasper.

"A black shadow paw made them vanish. I'm scared that dream can come true!" Lauren had her face red, because of her tears.

"But in my dream you was missing something..."

"I really miss them. It looks like they care more about you than me!" She explained. She really was sad. That was horrible, knowing your parents like one person more than another.

"I think it's not true!" Said Sherman "They love us both, but I think they miss me like you miss them! Why don't you go talk to them?" Lauren looked at Sherman and wiped the tears with the arm.

"I think you're right..." Said Lauren "About that lullaby. What was it for?"

"My dream. It looks like a kind of puzzle..." He explained, more to himself than to the others. Penny thought, and then she thought aloud.

"Lullaby of the dark..." She walked in circles. That made Jasper dizzy.

"Can you stop walking in circles? I'm getting dizzy!" He complained "Let's forget this. It's just a dream!"

"Wait. Don't you realize?" Asked Penny. She already knew the answer.

"What?" All the rest of the team asked.

"A black shadow paw and the lullaby are one! The dark means the black paw, and the dark kingdom means that someone is comming to do something bad. I dunno where, how or when, I just know that!" She explained.

"How do you know all these things?" Sherman asked, a little embarassed.

"My father and I played 'Answer or Pay' and I really don't like to lose so I trained puzzles and I got good on it!" She explained.

"So, what you're saying is that someone will attack us? On the hospital? Why?" Lauren asked, astonished.

"Well, they want something of one of us, and I know it isn't me!" Penny raised her hands in her defense.

That left the three with a big question: why would someone attack them? That was a question they wouldn't know, only wait for the attack to happen.

"Are you hearing that?" Jasper pointed out, breaking the silence between them.

"What?" The rest asked. They became silent and heard something. Jessie and Tyler were arguing with Mr Peabody, again.

* * *

**Yeaah. That's all for today. I'm planning to do another fanfiction of Peabody and Sherman. If you have any suggestion just talk. Please please please, no bad comments blaming me like Wow did. I deleted the comment, but I really want you guys to review positive things. It's like what my mom says: if have nothing good to say/review, so don't say/review anything! Again, I own nothing but the two last parts of the lullaby and my OCs. What do you think Jessie and Tyler and Mr Peabody are fighting for?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, so many reviews and everything! I love your dedication to follow this fanfiction. I have a equest: Give me some ideas for my next stories of any kind of Mr Peabody and Sherman fanfiction. I was going to do a Mr Peabody and Sherman and My Little Pony crossover, but I don't know if I should. Anyways, I have 2,200 views! Now you'll know more about the black paw and how the kids will deal with it. HINTS OF JASPER X LAUREN! The title is kinda big, but nothing unusual. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fight, And a Book That Leads to a Discovery!**

Sherman and the others went to the main room where Mr Peabody and Sherman's parents were fighting about him, probably. Some words were inaudible, and since they didn't notice the kids were watching them, some bad words were spelled around. Sherman and Lauren were more astonished than the others, his parents were fighting about something irrelevant like who's gonna win the guard of a child. What more would happen?

"WE HAVE TO STOP THE FIGHT!" Jasper shouted to the others to hear since the battle was too loud. Sherman and the rest thought well. What could stop a fight between humans and a dog? "Dog... DOG! That's it! Sherman, do you have the dog whistle?"

"Yep! Here it is!" He gave Jasper the dog whistle and he whistled the dog whistle, making Mr Peabody cover his ears in pain. Jasper, unlike the kids around him, had more strenght and more breath than any of the kids, so he could make Mr Peabody go insane. After some minutes, he stopped.

"What the..." Mr Peabody asked, raising from the floor he fall "What happened. That thing hurts, you know?" He asked, still covering his ears "Now my ear is buzzing!"

"It doesn't matter." Lauren looked at the adults "You are adults, so, act like ones!" Jessie, Tyler and Mr Peabody blushed from being scolded by a kid, and luckily no one heard because they were too busy talking.

"Sorry" Jessie muttered.

"It's ok." Sherman was going to ask why they were fighting for but that didn't matter now. He asked himself if he should tell them about the dream he had. He decided to tell them "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already asked us a question" Tyler snickered "Ok, what is it?"

"Well, if I tell you I had a dream about our world being destroyed by some black force and the only way to stop it is discovering a puzzle that is on a lullaby called The Lullaby of the Dark?" Everyone stopped for a moment, before burst into laughs "C'mon, this is serious!"

"Sorry, son, but this is ridiculous!" Jessie said, as red as a tomato. Sherman, frustrated, went back to his room. He sat on his bad and crossed his arms, still mad. Why wouldn't his own parents believe in what he was saying. It looked like the kids should solve that alone.

"Are you alright?" Asked Lauren entering in the room.

"They didn't believe me..." Sherman said "What should I do if they don't believe me? Mr Peabody is a genious, he would solve that without even thinking! I think we were defeated" Lauren knew Sherman was being too naive. Of couse kids could do things alone, they just need motivation.

"We aren't defeated yet!" She shouted all of sudden "We can do that. All we need is... think!" She walked in circles "Ok, what can we do to solve a mystery that looks undeterminable?" She asked herself still asking in circles.

"Underwhat?" Sherman didn't knew his sister would have such a big vocabulary. He was totally dumbfounded!

"Undeterminable. It means something that looks too hard to be solved!" She explained to her little brother.

"Well, maybe there's a secret passage over here!" Sherman suggested. Lauren was about to answer when Jasper and Penny came into the room holding a veeeeeery old book. It looked like he wasn't opened in ages or even thousands of years "What's that?"

"It's a book we found. It tells about that 'black paw' and how the ancient people defeated it before!" Penny explained, putting the book on the bed "We should read it fast. It can take a while..." She pointed to the thickness of the book.

"Let's just see what really matter. What is the Black Paw and how to defeat it!" Sherman opened the book and lots of dust came out of it "This is a reeeeally ancient book..." He coughed. He looked at some pages. But he realized he could read it "Guys, I can't read it!"

"Why not?" All the three asked together.

"Well, first of all the letters are very blurred. And second of all, this thing is in Spanish!" He gave the book to Jasper, who was stronger and could carry the book without problem "Does someone here knows Spanish?"

"Well, I'm kinda doing a Spanish Class, but I'm still beginning and..." Lauren raised her hand.

"Good, read this thing and try to solve as many things as you can!" Penny said, pointing to the book. Jasper gave Lauren the book. He looked in her green eyes, as blue as the lake he saw. They were closer and closer "Looks like someone is in loove~!" Shouted Penny in his ear making him go into reality and both went to a different side, blushing.

"W-what? Where did you get that from?" Jasper asked, his face was so red you can't see the difference between him and an apple.

"You and Lauren almost kissing gave me a hint!" She pointed to Lauren, who was exactly like Jasper, blushing hard "Ok, it's not romance time. You can secretly date on another time. Lauren, please, translate that to us!" Penny gave Lauren the book.

"Ok..." She got the book "The letters are blurred but I can see them. Ok... Hm, on this paragraph says 'Si usted está leyendo esto usted es probablemente un niño. ¿Cómo puedo saber? Sólo los niños tienen la capacidad de encontrar este libro.' It says 'If you are reading this you're probably a child. How do I know? Only the kids have the ability of finding this book!"

"Only the kids. But I found it on the library!" Penny said simply.

"Probably no one except the kids saw it. That's why it is sooooooooooooo old!" Sherman explained.

"Yeah, maybe." Jasper laughed. Penny looked at him "Ok, just continue."

"Well, there is another part that says 'Usted puede pensar que es una locura, pero yo también soy un niño. Mi nombre es Timothy. Me he enfrentado a Pata Negra. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descubrir el enigma de la canción Canción de cuna de la Oscuridad!' It means 'You can think it's crazyness, but I'm also a kid. My name is Timothy. I have faced the Black Paw. All you have to do is discover the puzzle of the music Lullaby of the Dark!"

"Who doesn't know that?" Asked Sherman, annoyed. Lauren gave him 'the look' "Please, sis, skip to an important part!" Lauren skipped some pages and she found something (FINALLY!).

"Ok, here it says: La Pata Negra es una organización secreta que planea dominar el mundo de una manera un tanto inusual: contienen perros Sombra, animales crueles que atacan sin piedad. La única forma de detenerlos es tratar los 4 collares mágicos. Translating to english: The Black Paw is a secret organization that plans to dominate the world in a very unusual way: they contain Shadow Dogs, cruel animals that attack without mercy. The only way to stop them is to use the 4 magical necklaces."

"Magical Necklaces?" Jasper and Penny looked at each other "What are these things?" Penny asked.

"Well, here it says the 4 Magical Necklaces that must be used to defeat The Black Paw. This organization wants to kill everyone in their way so they can conquer the world!" Lauren read, astonished.

"Oh my." Sherman said "The Black Paw isn't a shadow or a paw. IS AN ORGANIZATION!" Sherman shouted. The words 'an organization' echoed on the room. Luckily the door was anti-noises "Where are these necklaces and how do we use them?"

"Well" Lauren stopped on page 94 "Here is written: The 4 necklaces mean the four personalities of the kids. The first is kindness. The second is friendship. The third is loyalty and the fourth is laughter (my little pony lvl 100)."

"And how do we know who is who?" Penny looked through the book.

"It says we'll see when we get them!"

"Where are these elements?" Asked Jasper, who was quiet some minutes ago.

"According to the book, these elements are on this hospital!" Explained Lauren, closing the book who spelled some dust. She coughed "Please put that book in the right place. It's so dusty!" She gave Penny the book "Now the only way is to scour every square meter of the hospital!"

The three groaned.

"Where's the animation, guys? We'll finally have an adventure! Wasn't that what you wanted?" Lauren asked. Penny went to the Hospital Library to return the book.

**On The Library...**

"Ok, there it is!" Penny put the book on his right place when she heard some guys on black talking about something. They were on an empty place, which was very suspicious. Penny approached them. She noticed each of them had a black paw symble on the neck. There were four of them.

"Do you really think it will work, Soarin?" Asked the first one, to the second one called Soarin. Everyone had a black coat and black hair, like they were emos. But their eyes were blue.

"Of course, Hades!" Said Soarin to the one called Hades. Hades hesitated for a moment "C'mon. We'll finally destroy the people of this city!" He explained. _Destroy the people?_ Penny thought.

"Yeaahh!" Said the third one. His voice was weak.

"Shut up, Roger!" Said the fourth to the one called Roger.

"Ok, Balto..." Said Roger to Balto. Balto was probably the leader.

"Ok, people. Here's the plan. We'll enter in this hospital, we'll use the dogs to find these 4 Magical Elements and destroy them. I heard from the Master that the four predestined have already discovered our plan! And as the leader I'm going to invoke the dogs. We'll attack this night!" Balto said. Penny was right, he was the leader.

"OK" Nodded Roger, Hades and Soarin. Penny quickly came back to the hospital and rushed into Sherman's room, making everyone jump.

"Guys, I discovered something!" Penny said quickly, breathing hard and sweating.

"Have you forgotten to breathe?" Asked Jasper, looking at Penny's face, which was red.

"Shut up. I discovered something important to tell!" She shouted "I discovered that the Black Paw is in the hospital!" She explained. Everyone was astonished.

"WHAT? WHERE?" They asked in sync.

"Well, on the library. I think they are gone. But that's not important. Their names are Soarin, Hades, Roger and Balto. They're planning to attack this hospital and destrot the 4 magical elements with that Shadow Dogs they have. And that's not the only things I discovered!"

"There is more?" Groaned Jasper.

"Yes. It isn't a normal store theft. It's The Shadow Uprising!" She panicked.

"It's a what?" Asked Sherman.

"A Shadow Uprising. It means that when they destroy the 4 elements, they will use the dogs' powers to destroy and dominate us!" She explained.

"So there only one way!" Jasper raised "It's morphin' time!" He tried to run away but Penny pushed him back by the ear "Oww owww owww my ear my ear!"

"No morphin' time!" Penny said "We need a plan!" Lauren thought on what Sherman said about the secret passage.

"Have you heard of secret passages?" Everyone turned to Lauren "We can find one here. But before, we need traps for these thiefs. Lots of traps!"

* * *

**Yeaah. Big chapter, Lucky you, guys. Hope you like. No bad reviews. Where do you think the secret passage should be? What do you think the Black Paw will do? What kinds of traps they should do? Give me your opinion. No bad reviews, please. I own nothing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just read, I'm sure you'll like it... Sorry about the delay, but I have much homework and my tests aren't helping... But I'm here and that's what really matters! LaurJazz (I just created that) and Shermanny (ShermanxPenny). If you have watched Treasure Buddies, you'll notice this is a reference to them. Each kid will have a turn to lead a trap. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Riddles Part I**

The kids set lots of traps around the hospital. The thiefs were going to attack at 5am (still night, on my thoughts) and it was still 20pm, so they had 9 hours until the upraise. The adults were sleeping so they didn't notice the four kids walking around the hospital alone. Lauren was on the West with Jasper while Sherman was with Penny on the East. They were looking for secret passages.

They got the map of the hospital (I really don't know where they found it) and set where they would look. They should look for riddles, charades or secret places. Any of them were fine. If any of them were found, they should report the others.

Jasper and Lauren were together on the West. They were on the corridor next to Sherman's hospital room. Jasper saw a paper triangle with an eye and a black paw that scared him "L-look!" He pointed to the paper and Lauren turned but said "Don't worry! It's just a paper. It won't be useful for us!"

"Let's give up" Said Jasper "We'll never find a secret passage on this GIGANTIC hospital!" Jasper was too pessimist, so people would just roll their eyes at his statements.

"Don't give up. Try to look for suspicious things!" Lauren said looking through the walls.

"I'm trying, but your beauty is distracting me..." He said, totally in love, maybe too much to notice what he said.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!" He said, trying to fix it "I said let's look on the libraby!" He lied nervously, but Lauren just shrugged and both went to the library. At the library, they were looking for secret passages when Lauren found a paper.

"Jasper!" She called "Look!" She showed the paper to him, and he let out a gasp.

"It's a hint!" He said.

"Yeah, but, what kind of hint is that?" She asked, looking at the letters on the paper. It said: **EHMC SGD AKHMC DXD **"It's a strange code. Do you think you can solve it, Jazz?" She looked at a confused Jasper "Of course not. Well, *sigh* I..."

"Wait, I know!" Jasper said all of sudden and got the paper "Do you watch Gravity Falls (the cartoon on Disney Channel)" Lauren looked confused "Of course not. On the end of each episode there is a code, just like that, and we have to come back three letters, but since we're not in Gravity Falls, let's skip just one!"

He started skipping letters until something shocked him.

"What does it says?" Lauren asked nervous.

"It says: **FIND THE BLIND EYE**!" He gasped. They looked at each other before shout "The paper!"

**With Penny and Sherman...**

Penny and Sherman were on the other side of the hospital looking for clues. They were looking at five minutes and nothing. Penny was searching on the walls while Sherman was looking on the floor.

"It's useless. This hospital must have thousands of square meters." Sherman complained. Men, always complaining. Sherman was about to give up when he tripped on a rock "Ugh, rocks. Useless!" He got the rock and was about to throw it when Penny stopped him.

"Wait!" She said, there's a paper on it!" She got the paper and read it: **KNNJ ENQ SGD OZV **"What kind of words are these?" Sherman also didn't know how to answer. He saw Jasper and Lauren coming for him.

"Guys, you *pant* won't *pant* believe *pant* believe *pant* it!" Lauren said between breaths. She gave them the riddle, before notice the paper "Hey, you got a riddle too!"

"Yeah" Penny examined their paper too "You have the same riddle. Do you know what it means?" Sherman asked.

"Yep!" Jasper said, for Penny and Sherman's surprise "Ours say: Find the Blind Eye. You just have to return a letter. Let me see yours" Sherman gave Jasper their letter "It says: **LOOK FOR THE BLACK PAW**!"

"Maybe it's the black paw we saw when we were on the hallway!" Lauren said "Follow me!" She led them to the hallway and she pointed to the poster with the blind eye and the black paw "It's here!"

"Hurry, find a secret passage. We just have 8 hours and thirty minutes before something bad happens!" Jasper freaked. They looked for many walls when Jasper accidentaly hit the poster, then a passage through the wall opened.

"You did it, Jasper!" Sherman shouted.

"I did? I mean, I did! Wait, what did I do?" He asked, confused.

"You opened the portal. Now all we need to do is enter!" Penny said. They all entered and the door closed. Sherman got a lamp. There was too dark in there, and Lauren was getting scared. She was afraid of the dark.

"It's scary!" She said "What are we looking for, anyways?"

"We're looking for four necklaces. They'll help us defeating the Black Paw!" Penny explained. Then they found a wall "Oh no, we entered on a stalemate!" She was right. There was no way to get back.

"Wait, there's something written in there!" Sherman pointed. Unless the last time, it wasn't a code "It says:

**In a blind alley you are,**

**In a blind alley you'll be,**

**Decrypt the first code,**

**To get out of here:**

**Backwards the riddle you read,**

**Backwards you decrypt,**

**Look around, you're on a Pyramid of Egypt,**

**All you have to do, to get out of here,**

**Is to decrypt the charade: If you say my name, you will break me."**

Everyone looked at each other with a WTF face.

"That's impossible!" Sherman freaked "We'll be here forever. WE'LL BE HERE FOREVEEEE-" Penny slapped him "Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop freaking, man! You're a man, try to act like one! Besides, we just have to decrypt that thing!" She pointed "What could it beee..." She thought. Then everyone started thinking but Sherman just freaked.

"Sherman, can you please be quiet?!" Jasper asked. That made him freak even more "SILENCE!" He shouted, then the walls started moving "I said the right answer?"

"Yep" Sherman said.

"I thought you were freaking, you animal!" Shouted Jasper. Sherman and the others ignored his protests and looked at their first challenge.

"Oh no. Quicksand!" Penny pointed out, pointing at the quicksand. The others arrived after her "How will we get across?"

"No problem, dudes!" Said Jasper "I'm an expert in all things dirt-related!" Jasper loved to play in the dirt. His parents knew he liked to play in mud puddles, so much that he didn't even like to take showers.

"Just roll with it!" He explained simply. Then he started rolling on the quicksand. It worked because he didn't sink in any moment. He sure was enjoying these things, because he was laughing.

Then he pressed a paw button and a bridge appeared to the others to cross "You can make your way across now!" And they crossed, and then the bridge was gone "See, easy!" He smiled.

"Yeah, but now you're covered in... sand!" Penny pointed to his now black clothes.

"I prefer like that!" He smiled "Now, what's the other thing?" He asked. They entered on another room and Sherman got surprised. It was another booby trap "A booby trap. Great. Who here knows how to solve booby traps?"

Penny raised her hand. But she saw some difficult since the words were all in symbols. She flinched.

"Don't worry, I'll do it!" Sherman said. He entered in a booby trap before, but this one was harder. He stepped on one parallelepiped (I hate these words), but it broke and he almost fall, if Lauren and Jasper didn't get him.

The place he was going to fall was full of snakes. Penny knew that if she fail, that would happen to her. But she decided to give it a try:

"I'll do it!" She said, stepping on one parallelepiped "When. you. cross. this. trap. you. shall. fail. but. if. you. do. it. correctly. you. may. not. fall. on. the. jail!" She was finally on the other side of the hall.

"What jail?" Lauren asked, before almost being hit in the head with a jail "Gah, where did this thing came from?" Jasper pointed to the roof, which was full of jails "Great, just what I needed..."

"Fast, cross it!" Said Penny. After some reflection, they crossed "Oh no! We just have more 7 hours until the upraise!" They all ran to go to another blind alley "Oh no. More charades!"

They saw the charader better this time. But they were all in a code.

**CNM'S KNNJ ADGHMC, AQS ENQVZQC: SGD CZQMDRR HS NTQ MDV JHMFCNL**

* * *

**Do you know what this code means? Remember, return one letter. Comment if you know what this CODE means. Please don't blame me for making a parody of Treasure Buddies. Yeah, it's a big chapter. Leave your opinion, and remember:**

**Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls): I'll be watching you!**

**I LOVE THIS QUOTE. REMEMBER, REALITY IS AN ILUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. This time I'll make more about the adults and less about the children as you asked. I own nothing. Ths will be a mix of My Little Pony (I'm a pegasister) and The Buddies. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Riddles Part II**

"More riddles?" Lauren complained "How are we gonna save the world if this chamber only have riddles?!" Everyone looked at Jasper which was trying to solve the puzzle.

"It's kinda difficult because it's dark, but I think I can read it..." He looked at the code "**Don't look behind, but forward: the darkness is our new kingdom**!" Suddenly the walls started moving, showing an empty room.

"I don't understand... There's nothing in this room!" Penny pointed out.

"Uh, guys. Is that rock coming to us small or is just perspective?" Sherman pointed to the rock who was getting bigger and bigger "PERSPECTIVE! PERSPECTIVE! RUNAWAY!"

"Good idea!" Lauren sarcastically answered as everyone ran away from the big rock. They found a hallway "Over there!" She pointed to the hallway, and everyone entered in there and the rock rolled away.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"That was close..." Jasper sighed. His blue and green eyes looked at a door at the end of the hallway "Look!" He pointed to the door. Everyone entered on the door and the door immediatly closed.

_Your nightmare begins now! _A voice said out of nowhere. Everyone gulped. Then, their attention was caugh by a black shadow in the corner of the place. The shadow approached them revealing to be a lion blocking the exit.

"It's blocking the door!" Penny exclaimed, making the lion angrier and now he was running faster.

Everyone tried to run away (except Lauren who was totally calm) unsuccessfully. Jasper noticed there were some weapons at the corner like swords and other things.

"Guys, let's get the weapons!" Everyone except Lauren ran to there. They got every type of things like swords and Shields "Kill him!" Everyone ran to him but Lauren stood in front of the lion.

She noticed since they went there that the lion had some kind of problem and they shouldn't disturb him.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked her, holding a sword.

"We shouldn't kill an innocent animal because he is being used!" She explained, turning to the lion "There must be some problem with him, can't you see?" Everyone rubbed their heads in shame.

She noticed a certain iron chain on his right foot and neck, and using a paperclip she found on the floor, she managed to put it on the lock and free him. Luckily, she did it. The lion licked her on the cheek before disappear all of sudden.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Everyone asked, astonished.

"Our teached taught us that animals don't attack unless if they feel threatened. I tried doing the lion feel as calm as possible. It's simple!" She smiled, until another door opened "Let's go!"

**With the Black Paw...**

"HOW DID YOU LOST IT?!" Balto screamed as quiet as he could, trying to not wake up the entire hospital, but he was full of anger inside.

"I just lost it!" Roger raised his hands in his defense "We can find it." Suddenly Hades entered with a bottle on her hands.

"I think this belongs to the fool!" She gave it to Roger.

"I'm the fool!" He said excited, before noticing it was an insult "Hey!"

"Don't blame me. I also don't blame you for what your parents did to you, okay?" She threw the bottle to him, but it hit his face "Oops" She said, with a fake worry.

"Hades, don't break this thing. We just have ONE bottle of Shadow Dogs. Do you know what Master will do if we break it?" Balto scolded.

"You need to chill out badly..." She complained, getting back to sleep. Balto just huffed.

"Talking about Master..." Soaring entered on the chit chat "Did he call you yet?"

"Umm, no..." Balto's cellphone started ringing "Oh, now he is! Hello?" He got his cellphone "Hello? Master? Y-yes, we have the Shadow Dogs' bottle... no, we didn't lost or break it!" He gave a glare to Roger.

"What?" He asked. Balto ignored him.

"Master, how will we trap all the people of this place without falling in possible traps?" He nodded at his Master's instructions "Ok, I understand. Where do we find these guns? Ok, thanks Master. Bye!"

"Guns? Why do we need guns?" Hades asked.

"To trap all the people..." He found a wallet on a big book "Here!" He gave to each person a black and white gun "How much time do we have left before the Shadow Upraising?"

"Hm" Soarin looked at his watch "6 hours and 30 minutes!" He explained.

"Good. I have some things in mind..." Balto gave them a big grin.

**With the adults...**

Jessie woke up by a strange sound. Mr Peabody was sleeping on a chair at her side. She noticed that Tyler wasn't with her. She went to search gim. She found him next to a vending machine.

"Where have you been?" She asked him.

"Getting a snack. I'm having insomnia..." He yawned "What are you doing awake?"

"I heard a sound. But It's just you. C'mon, let's go back to sleep!" She got his hand and when they returned both saw Mr Peabody on a trap, his left foot was tied on a rope and he was being raised upside down.

"Mr P-Peabody?" Jessie tried her best to not laugh.

"Why don't you help me here instead of laughing at my face?" He said in a bad mood. After they helped him, he asked "Who did that?"

"I dunno. It's probably a prank or something like that..." Tyler explained, looking around.

"Maybe..." Jessie said "But the only kids on this hospital are ours!"

"Maybe it was an adult...!" He quickly answered.

"Seriously?" Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever or whoever it is..." He got the rope "Is probably planning something..."

**With the kids...**

"Again, sis, thanks for saving us!" Sherman said to his sister as they entered on a new hallway. He smiled.

"No problem" She smiled back "But thank me later, after that we can tell about how I saved your butts!" Sherman rolled his eyes.

"Hye guys!" Jasper spoke for the first time they entered on the place "Did you know that Linkin Park just created a new music and they're gonna give a show on this city?"

"Really?" Sherman and Penny asked excited. Lauren had a confused look.

"Who's Linkin Park?" She asked.

"Oh, no one. EXCEPT THE GREATEST ROCK BAND EVER!" Jasper's last words echoed through the hallway "He's so aweasome! I really wanted to enter in his band, but when I show my singing abilities he will claim for me to enter in his band!"

"Yeah" Sherman sarcastically said "They need someone to clean their stage after the show..."

Sherman received a punch on the arm.

"Why do you ALWAYS tease me?" He asked Sherman.

"Because Mr Conceited" He pointed to Jasper "Doesn't know the difference between REALITY and ILUSION!" Jasper rolled his eyes. They finally reached another door. That one had a bridge.

"I'll cross first!" Jasper said, but when he put his foot on the bridge, she started breaking and he had to run away as fast as he could.

When he reached the other side he noticed the bridge didn't have the floor to anyone to pass "DON'T WORRY, I'LL FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU PASS!" Jasper shouted to make sure they could hear him.

"OK!" Everyone shouted back.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Lauren asked.

"Nope!"

Jasper found a button next to a riddle that said _Press that button for your friends to pass to the world's health, but if you abandon them they will fall for their death! _"What kind of riddle is that?" He asked to himself.

He was about to press the button when some people came to him.

"Who are you?"

"We're the Shadow Park. We are the most brillant singers of this place and soon we'll be the most famous singers in the world!"

"And?"

"Don't you wanna join us?"

"Can I?"

"Yep!"

"COOL! Lemme just press this button so I can help my friend and-"

"NO!" The leader shouted "Choose: us or them!" That was a tough decision.

"JASPER?" Penny shouted from the other side "WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO MUCH TIME?" Jasper gulped.

"I'm sorry!" He pressed the button "I can't go with you!" He turned to his friends and then to the band "But maybe-" They were gone! "Weird..."

A safest bridge appeared after the other one, and Penny, Sherman and Lauren crossed it.

"Why did you took that long to press a button?"

"I'll tell you later!" He looked at his watch "OH NO! We only have more 5 hours!" He got the others' hands "C'mon, let's move!"

**With the adults...**

Tyler was looking at the rope that Mr Peabody was trapped in for ten minutes. Jessie and Mr Peabody could say that he was worried about something.

"Are you alright, Tyler?" Mr Peabody decided to ask.

"Yes, but I made a Discovery!" He gave the rope to Mr Peabody and Jessie "Look at that rope. It's a spider web rope. Somehow, the person who managed to get that has a spider!"

"Well, Jasper have a spider..." Mr Peabody "Do you think... they are the ones who...?"

"Nah, it's just our imagination!" Tyler said, raising from the floor and went to the chair where he was sleeping. After some minutes, they were sleeping again, and before Tyler could sleep, he said "It's just my imagination..."

How wrong he was!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the delay. Thanks for all these reviews. I own nothing. ShermAnny and JauRen. My pairings. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truths and The Final Truth!**

Sherman and the others walked through a hallway very dark. Luckily Jasper found, and when I say found, I mean tripped on, a lamp and they all could see again. Then they noticed the hallway didn't end and decided to talk a little to pass the endless time. Sherman caugh Lauren with a question.

"Lauren, how was your life before dad could have a job again?"

"Well" Lauren let some tears fall "We had to work hard to win money to eat but no matter what we did we never won sufficient money to eat. Then you were born, and mom couldn't take care of you and since she couldn't she abandoned you because..."

She stopped.

"..No orphanages wanted to keep you..."

That hit Sherman like a sword on the heart.

"Why?" Penny decided to join the sad story.

"Well, they all said the orphanages were full even when they weren't. I don't know very well why they didn't want to keep you, but they all looked at dad and THEN they didn't accept. It's like dad's a criminal or something the sort. Besides, he didn't win money with us. He always went to another place do God knows what..."

Everyone was devastated. Their life was pretty horrible. And whatever happened, they didn't want to keep Sherman.

"Well, were here now!" Penny smiled "The past is in the past (don't you say), and were in the present, and that's what matters!" Jasper added. Penny nodded and smiled.

"And we will never leave you!" She smiled.

"T-thanks, Penny!" Lauren hugged her and Jasper joined, and they hugged her back, and being hugged by Lauren made Jasper blush blush. Sherman stopped making all of them stop too "Is that the third room?"

"Yep..." He nodded.

The room was totally dark, and then some shadows surrounded them. Jasper was still hugging Lauren and Penny, who now were frightened.

"What the heck?!" He said as a shadow surrounded him and made he yelp in surprise and fear "Sherman, what are these things?" He shouted, as Sherman was far away from him.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" He shouted back. Unlike everyone, he wasn't frightened. He looked... amused?

"You're the leader, you are supposed to know!" Jasper shouted again. The room turned into a scary forest. Everyone screamed. Sherman started laughing, for everyone's surprise "Why are you laughing?"

"These trees!" He pointed to some trees "Their shapes. It looks like they're dancing!" Everyone eyed him "Cmon, it's fun. Laugh, like that!" He laughed, and the scary face on the tree disappeared.

Everyone gasped.

"Funny, huh?" Ho looked at the tree "Hey, where's the funny face?"

Everyone looked at each other. They knew exactly what to do. They laughed too "Thinking well, these faces ARE FUNNY!" Penny exclaimed as another face vanished. And another, and another, and another one. And soon all the faces were gone.

They were still laughing until Sherman stopped "Hey, what are we laughing at?" That made them laugh even more.

Another door opened "Ok, we have more 5 hours before anything bad happens, c'mon!" Penny shouted before grab everyone's hands and ran to the door, who closed seconds after that "Thanks goodness were all alright. Sherman, thanks for saving us! I love your optimism!" She kissed him in the cheek which made him blush hard. And Penny also blushed.

"Someone's in luv~" Jasper whispered/sang on Sherman's ear. He gave him a grin and whispered/sang back:

"I'm not the only one~" That made Jasper blush hard. As hard as Sherman or when he hugged Lauren.

Then they entered in a Crystal hallway. The hallway was beautiful, and there were some jewerly too "I've never seen a so beautiful hall before!" Lauren exclaimed. While they were on the hallway Sherman asked:

"How did dad get a job?"

"Uh" Lauren rubbed the back of her head "I don't know very well. He started claning hospitals, and then he started doing medical school and then we had enough Money!" She explained.

"How and why did you travel to China?"

"Hm, probably because dad had to do something in there, but the strangest thing is that he always talked to someone on the cellphone in a weird language. Like Krakish from the book Legend of the Guardians (I luv that books!)" Lauren explained.

"Let's see. First Sherman's parents came, then Sherman went to the hospital with a weird dream and someone is trying to take the world. I LOVE MY LIFE!" Jasper said excited "THIS IS THE GREATEST ADVENTURE EVER!"

"Yeah!" Lauren and Jasper nodded.

"GUYS!" Sherman called them "Look! There's a door there!" He pointed to a Crystal door in their front. It revealed to be

He opened it to reval a big bright room with lots of jewerly and necklaces made of gold and Diamonds but what surprised them was a simple box with 4 simple necklaces.

"**You have the right to choose**!" A voice echoed in the room "**But remember, you can only choose 1 box and to the victory it will lead. Choose the wrong one, and you'll be dead**!" Lauren was about to get a giant box full of Diamonds when Sherman stopped her.

"We have to choose well!" He opened the last box, the simple one, to reveal the simple necklaces with strange symbols "I think these are the ones-"

"Why these?" Lauren asked "The others are more beautiful than these!" But Sherman already took the necklaces out of the box and that creepy voice appeared again:

"**Like a leader, Sherman, you chose well. Your wisdom will be rewarded. But now you must defeat your greatest enemy that you didn't even imagined!**" They all looked at each other. The voice spoke again:

"**Sherman, you're a great leader and have a big optimism. You'll be known as Alpha (α)!" **The first necklace in their front, which had an alpha sign (α) started shaking and when it stopped on Sherman's neck, it shone.

"**Penny, you revealed to be a great friend and you also comforted your friend when she needed you. You're going to be Omega (Ω)!**" The same thing that happened to Sherman happened to Penny.

"**Lauren, your kindness has no limits, and you revealed to be calm when your friends weren't. You're going to be Delta (δ)!**" The same thing that happened to the two happened to her.

"**Jasper, you showed to be loyal to your friends instead of following your dreams. You're going to be Zeta (ζ)!" **The same things happened. "**The greek Alphabet is now with you, on your hands!" **It was true. If you notice, all the symbols are from the Greek Alphabet (it's cause I like the Greek Alphabet).

**"Again, your wisdom will be rewarded. But now you must defeat your greatest enemy that you didn't even imagined!**"

"Where is this enemy?" Jasper asked.

"**...I don't know**" Everyone fall like in the animes.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT SOMEONE THAT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW?!" Penny screamed.

"**You'll find later, now run because this place will collapse!**" The voice disappeared.

"It will WHAT?" Everyone asked before the room started trembling. Sheran got everyone's hands and they found an exit next to the temple and everyone ran to there. That exit lead them to the Hospital. They looked around to notice they still were in the hallway.

"How many time do we have until The Uprising?" Jasper asked Penny. She looked at her watch and for one moment her face was totally white.

"10 seconds!" Everyone froze.

* * *

**Yay, 9 chapters! Thanks so much for Reading, I'm so glad. I have 68 reviews! I know this fanfic is probably the weirdest you ever saw but I just wanted to put some adventure on it. Unlike I Am The Alpha Wolf, this fanfic involves lots of cool things like thiefs, secret societies and other things. Thanks for Reading, again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! 74 REVIEWS? Oh my, sooo manyyy! I'll die. Just kiddin, who would end this fanfic if I die? Anyways, I own nothing, have fun, laugh a lot, eat pancakes, don't sell drugs, stay quiet, get popcorn, buy coke, get your chocolate you hide under your bed and appreciate the show. Remember, Sherman - Laughter, Penny - Friendship, Jasper - Loyalty and Lauren - Kindness. Thanks, bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Uprising**

Then, when Penny said that, all the lights went out for some minutes. They could hear Jessie and Mr Peabody's voice calling them. They followed the voice to reveal they were on a spot near the hospital. Everyone stopped talking. Usually, when that happens, they panick. Why weren't they panicking?

"Mr Peabody? Mom? Are you there?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, dear. Stay still, I think it's a blackout!" He could hear Jessie say. He nodded, even if he knew either Jessie or the other could see him doing it.

"It isn't a blackout, it's an up-" Then the lights came back again. The lights weren't too strong, but strong enough for them to see four people standing there. They could see that there were some dogs on the dark, glowing blue.

They looked around before noticing each person was surrounded by blue circle bars, all of them fainted on the floor, except Mr Peabody, Jessie and the kids. But where was Tyler?

"Well, well. Looks like the pests found the necklaces!" The first one, Balto, spoke, pointing to the necklaces on the kids' necks.

"I like these necklaces!" Roger pointed out, receiving a glare from all the members of the Black Paw.

"THESE NECKLACES WILL LEAD TO OUR DISTRUCTION, YOU IDIOT!" Soarin shouted.

"I hate these necklaces!" Roger corrected himself, receiving now more glares than before.

"Well, our leader will like when we destroy it!" Hades grinned.

"Well, your master will never destroy them, because he is an idiot!" Sherman shouted. Hades grinned even more and then snickered "What's so funny?"

"Well, you called our master 'an idiot'. But he is who you last expect!" She smiled. Sherman got confused but thought well. He is who you last expect? Who could he last expect? Mr Peabody? Nope. Jessie? Is a 'he', right? One of his friends? SURE NOT! Then who could be?

Suddenly a man appeared on the corner of the hallway. He slowly approached the others.

"Well well, Sherman. I thought you were more intelligent than the others..." The mysterious man said. His eyes glowing red and a shadow dog was with him, this one was glowing red.

"The Alpha Dog!" Sherman spoke. Before all this mess, he was reading about a shadow dog that glows red, instead of blue, know as the Alpha while the others are Omegas.

"You're right, Sherman. This is an Alpha, just like you. And why don't you and your friends join us?" The man offered, but of course Sherman didn't want that kind of offer.

"NEVER!" Sherman and everyone else shouted.

"Who are you, anyways?" Penny asked for the first time. The man smiled.

"He's-" Roger was about to say when Balto slapped him "Ow, why did you do that?"

"Because you're mind-absent!" Balto shouted.

"Tell me one thing I did that was stupid!" Roger implied.

"I can give you 100.000, but since you're asking..."

~Flashback~

"Ok, Roger" Said a younger Balto (around 20) "For this mission you must be dressed as a girl and get information from other girls. Got it?"

"Yes!" Said Roger dressed as a girl.

"Ok, go!" Balto said. Roger then went to a shopping where a party only for girls was going on, but then he wanted to go to the restroom. He accidentaly (or not) entered on the girls' restroom. But before that he accidentaly drop his wig.

The girls see him and scream.

"WHAT? IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?"

~End of the Flashback~

"You did not have to tell that in front of the kids!" Roger said, somewhat offended. Roger tried to not laugh. Hades and Soarin tried to do the same, but failed.

"Ok, this is so weird. Anyways, what do we do?" Sherman asked the others.

"We must use our necklaces!" Jasper said.

"Thanks for saying the obvious!" Lauren snapped. Sherman rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. Then his Alpha necklace was activated "Whoa, what is happening?"

"I dun-" Sherman then was interrupted when he threw an aura blast on one of these dogs, and he exploded. It was Roger's dog.

"MY DOG!" He shouted in a high pitched voice.

"That's it!" Sherman said, an idea popping in his mind "When I laugh, my necklace is activated because I'm the Laughter...!"

"...So we have to activate our necklaces by doing what we did on the secret passage!" Penny and Lauren completed. They did whatever they had to do but before...:

"Destroy the necklaces!" The mysterious man ordered. Sherman and his friends tried to avoid the dogs' attacks but Sherman got hit.

"Hey, get your paws off my son!" Jessie shouted for the first time. Then the mysterious man used one of the guns Balto got to tie Jessie in a circle bar. Then he pressed a button and she received a big shock, and faint. They did the same with Mr Peabody.

"That's why all the people of here is fainted, if you're asking!" Said Soarin.

"YOU WON'T DEFEAT US-" Sherman was interrupted when the Alpha Dog jumped on him and grabbed his necklace with the mouth "Give me back!" He ordered but the dog didn't listen.

He broke the necklace with his teeth.

"Hahaha!" The mysterious man laughed "As you can see, pipsqueak, you CAN'T and WILL NEVER defeat me!"

"What did we do to you? Who are you?" Jasper asked, frightened as the shadow dogs surrounded them. The light wasn't too much to make them vanish and it was still night.

"I'll show you!" He got out of the shadows and took off his mask. He was...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, I want this to be a mystery! If you don't have patience, then you still have to wait. Don't worry, I'll update soon! Do you know who he is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if I disappeared all of sudden. I'm busy studying for my exams. Gimme good luck because if I flunk it'll be the end of It's Your Choice even if it's in the end. When I end this fanfic I'll start new ones. Enjoy the cliffhanger!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Wake Me Up**

"TYLER!" Jasper shouted at seeing the man's face. Everyone was in shock. They didn't even talk "WHY?" He asked. Tyler just gave a weird laugh.

"Idiot kids. I've always been the villain!" He smiled. Creepy. "And when I defeat you all I'll control the whole universe!"

"Yeah, you can't defeat us-" Roger was interrupted when something hit him in the face, and after some minutes he noticed that Lauren was the one who hit him "THAT KID HIT ME WITH A SOCK FULL OF BUTTER!"

"Yeah!" She smiled "And unless you want to meet my collection of bricks I advise you to stay still!" Roger flinched. Classic Sam scene (iCarly).

"Why do you have a sock full of butter on the pocket?" Asked Jasper.

"I had a brick on the pocket, remember?"

"Nevermind my question..." He said.

"My face hurts..." Roger said, rubbing the sore place of his face.

"Too bad!" Lauren said "A'we you gonna cry, baby? Do y'u wanna mommy?" She asked in a babyish tone.

"Do you think I'm a baby?" Roger shouted.

"I don't think you're a baby. I'm absolutely sure you're a baby!" She gave him a creepy smile.

"Balto, I'm scared. This girl has a psychotic smile. I think she's a terrorist!" Roger whispered to Balto.

"It's just a kid, what can she do-" He avoided a brick that was thrown in a super-matrix style by Lauren "Ok, nevermind my first answer. This girl IS psychotic!"

"WHO DID YOU CALLED PSYCHOTIC?!" She shouted "This. Is. War!"

They started a fight while Tyler just face-palmed and whispered "I'm surrounded by idiots..." While that, the 4 kids and the 4 adults where in a fight. Sherman was punching Balto's leg but this one just laughed.

"Ha, you're so weak, pipsqueak!"

"DO NOT CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!" He shouted, kicking Balto 'where the sun doesn't shine', causing the same to give a big scream and fell on his knees "THE POWER OF SHERMAN!" He shouted, while jumping on Balto and riding him like a horse.

"STOOOOOOP!" The big fight was stopped as Tyler shouted. Roger had lost two teeth and his face was full of butter with Lauren's hits. Hades was tied on a chair with Jasper dressed like he was going to a war. Soarin fainted when Penny pinched him on a certain place and Balto... well, I don't need to explain.

He got Sherman by the arm and lifted him "He's a good fighter. He would be a great soldier."

"I'll never be your soldier, you psycho!" Sherman shouted.

"YEAH! SHERMAN'S NOT A TRAITOR!" The rest of the kids shouted. The rest of the Black Paw fainted.

"Bunch of chickens..." Tyler muttered.

"Hey, no need to offend the chickens!" Sherman said. Tyler threw him at a cage and closed it "Hey, let me go!"

"No, you'll be my soldier!" He looked at the rest of the survivors "And about you..."

"Oh shit." Jasper said "RUNAWAY!"

They all run. Tyler just smirked.

"Kill them." He ordered.

The rest of the dogs and the Alpha Dog followed them as they ran away to a certain place of the hospital. Sherman looked at his father "Why? Why are you evil?" He asked, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Oh kid. So naive. When I noticed I could control everything with these dogs, I used them to control my city, then when I'm done here I'll control the world!" He smiled.

"That's why no orphanages wanted to keep me. BECAUSE THEY KNEW YOU WERE EVIL!" Sherman shouted. Then the others woke up.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tyler shouted "YOU WERE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF KIDS!"

"They're not kids, Master!" Roger said "They're little demons!" He saw Sherman "Ohh my gosh. Don't do anything to me, pleeease!" He said, rocking back and forth.

"Boo!" Sherman smirked. Roger let out a high-pitched scream "Scared kitty..."

"OKAY. WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE THE KIDS ARE AND FAST! THEY AREN'T NORMAL. I THINK THEY KNOW SOMETHING WE DON'T!" Tyler explained.

"Like demons!"

"Or ghosts!"

"Or psychics!"

"Or pie!" Everyone looked at Balto "C'mon, you said all the good things!"

"Okay, let's go. One more thing, what will you do with this kid?" Soarin pointed to Sherman.

"I know how to deal with our prisoner..." He smirked at Sherman "On my way..."

With the kids...

"These dogs are still dogs, even if they are shadows, right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, why?" Penny asked. Jasper got a dog whistle "You're a genious, Jasper!" Jasper used the dog whistle and all the dogs shivered. Then Penny got her cellphone.

"We're almost dying and you're texting a message?" Asked Lauren, outraged.

"First, what I do on my cellphone is none of your business (oww, that hurted) and second, I'm doing THAT!" Said Penny as she turned on the lights of her cellphone and pointed to the dogs. Soon all the dogs were turned into powder.

"Oh" Said Lauren "That was so easy-" Then they all were trapped in a cage.

"Ha, who's the boss now!" Balto pointed to Lauren, who bit his finger "OWW, THIS KID BIT MY FINGER! SHE'S EVIL!"

"I like this kid!" Hades said. She and Soarin high-fived.

"Stop fooling around and help me!" They all pushed the cage "Hey, where are the dogs?"

"We killed them!" Penny said simply.

"You did WHAT?" Balto shouted.

"I did using that!" She showed her cellphone flash but it hit Balto's eyes.

"MY EYES!"

"Oops..." She said, innocently. a halo appeared above her head. Then they saw a red light in the corner "THE ALPHA DOG!" The dog rushed to them but instead of bite the kids he bit Soarin's butt.

"DON'T BITE MY BUTT, YOU STUPID DOG!" Shouted Soarin. Everyone saw his heart-shaped underpants and started laughing "It's from my brother!" He blushed. Everyone laughed even more "Let's take these kids to Master!"

With Sherman...

Sherman was on the corner of the cage thinking on everything he did on his life. Then his friends appeared, trapped. All of them were in a cage. They were followed by The Black Paw and The Alpha Dog.

Tyler threw them in the cage where Sherman was.

"Why is he doing that?" He asked, sad.

"I dunno..." Sherman was about to cry.

"Now, is one of you follow me?" Everyone stood quiet "Is that so? Well, I-"

"Wait!" Jasper cried "I'll be your soldier!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" He affirmed.

"JASPER, NO!"

**1 hours later...**

"Why did he join them?" Lauren asked "They're evil, and Jasper is not evil. Why?"

"I dunno, sis. But he is loyal to us; why would he do that?"

"I think we need to accept that Jasper is now one of them..." Penny said, sad.

"What if we sing a song?" Asked Sherman.

"If that helps us..." Penny said.

(The music is Bring Me To Life from Evanescence):

**Penny:** _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_ Leading you down into my core_  
_ Where I've become so numb?_  
_ Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
_ Until you find it there and lead it back home_

**Sherman:** (Wake me up)

**Penny:** _Wake me up inside!_

**Sherman:** (I can't wake up)

**Lauren:** _Wake me up inside! _

**Sherman:** (Save me)

**Lauren&Penny:** _Call my name and save me from the dark!_

**Sherman:** (Wake me up)

**Lauren:** _Bid my blood to run_

**Sherman:** (I can't wake up)

**Penny: **_Before I come undone_

**Sherman:** (Save me)

**Lauren: **_Save me from the nothing I've become..._

**Lauren: **_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_ Without your love, darling_  
_ Only you are the life among the dead._

**Sherman**: _All of this time_  
_ I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_ Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

**Penny: **_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems_  
_ Got to open my eyes to everything!_

**Sherman: **_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
_ (Don't let me die here_  
_ There must be something wrong)_

**Lauren&Penny: **_BRING ME TO LIFE!_

**The Three of Them: **_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run _  
_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone _  
_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_  
_Bring me to life I've been living a lie _  
_There's nothing inside Bring me to life_

They started crying. Their friend, Jasper, was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. I'm earlier than I thought in doing this fanfic, but again I need to end this so I can do the other ones. Thanks if you're reading and reviewing this, and if you are not, I'll find you and kill you and your family. Just kiddin, or maybe not. Anyways, enjoy the fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Big Fight**

Sherman had been crying for, at least, 20 minutes. The girls couldn't take it anymore. How could he, the laughter, not smile for them? That was so sad. And the worst thing is that The Alpha Dog was guarding them. They could notice the dog better. It looked like a black doberman pinscher, but with a big tail, and glowing red eyes. He was sleeping. Penny noticed this and saw this as a chance.

"Sherman!" Penny whispered.

"What?" He asked, sad.

"Do you want to save the world?" She asked him "You did that before. Remember?"

"That was different." He muttered "Before, I had chance and friends. But today we lost a friend and our hope..."

That broke Penny's heart. Sherman was so happy and optimist, how could he change to that? She saw that the sun was shinning outside. She had an idea. She got her cellphone. She threw it at the window. It hit exactly in the place she wanted.

"YES!" She shouted, but too soon. The dog woke up.

"Grr..." Sherman yelped and was ready for a bite but the window opened and the sun hit the dog who was turned into powder. Penny looked at him.

"Piece of cake!" She smiled. Sherman smiled back "Hey, what about Lauren?"

Both noticed that Lauren was gone! Sherman started freaking out. His sister was gone. What if she died or the dog ate her before he was turned into powder? He almost cried when he heard a sound.

"W-what was that?" He asked but Penny sushed him.

"Shhh. There must be someone coming!" Penny got the closest thing next to her, which was a pillow.

"Seriously?" Sherman raised an eyebrow "First, are you going to defeat them with this? Do you know this is a pillow?" Penny shrugged "Second, where did you get this?"

"Sherman, Juliett wrote this. If you want to complain, complain with her. But please, leave me alone!" She complained.

"No way, dude. I'm not like Mabel from 1000 Ways To Tease Your Brother who breaks the 4th wall." Sherman said, pointing to the fanfic.

"She never broke the 4th wall..." Penny explained.

"But she will, right guys?" Sherman asked the people reading. You nodded.

"Ha, you just broke the 4th wall!" Penny said. Sherman facepalmed.

"Juliett hates me!" Sherman muttered.

"True..." Juliett says.

"Grr..." Sherman growled "Well, that was a shame. But what was that sound?" The sound could be heard again. This time Penny got the pillow and threw it at whoever went next to the cage.

"Ow!" This voice... It was...

"LAUREN!" Sherman shouted "Where were you?"

"Getting a snack!" She showed a chocolate bar "Why are you two staring at me?" She asked, while eating a piece of the chocolate. Penny exploded.

"YOU WERE FREE AND WE ARE STILL CLOSED THERE!" She shouted "HOW DID YOU OPEN THIS CAGE?"

"With that!" Lauren showed a paperclip.

"How did you open this cage with a paperclip?" Penny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like that!" She put the paperclip on the lock and soon the cage door opened "See?"

"Ok, Lauren. I wanted to do that a loong time. AHHH!" Penny jumped on Lauren and then both started a fight. But Sherman stood between his love interest and his big sister.

"Guys, this is not the time. You can kill each other when we defeat Tyler and get Jasper back!" He explained. The mention of Tyler and Jasper, his best friend, broke his heart.

"Ok..." Both sighed "But I'm still mad!" Penny said.

"Why?" Lauren asked, scared.

"BECAUSE WHILE YOU WERE FREE WE WERE TRAPPED WITH THAT DAMN DOG AND YOU WERE EATING CHOCOLATE!" Penny shouted "I CURSE WHO CREATED THE FRIENENMITY SOCIETY!"

"You created the frienenmity society!" Sherman explained. Penny started sweating.

"T-that's different." Penny said quickly.

"Yeah, so different..." Lauren muttered. Penny gave him a death glare "I'll be quiet."

"Ok, here's the plan!" Sherman started muttering a plan with the others.

**With Tyler...**

Tyler and Jasper were on a secret room full of weapons while Tyler asked Jasper lots of questions.

"First, why did you join me?" Tyler asked.

"I want the power!" He answered.

"I see you really want this power, so I'll make you my soldier. Second, what talents do you have?" He asked again.

"I can throw up without eat anything bad and..."

"I'll remake my question. What USEFUL talents do you have?" Jasper just stood there "Why are you taking so long to say?"

"I'm still thinking in an answer..." Tyler facepalmed.

"Ok, that's enough. Get one shield. I'll go find the other girls..." He said.

"Girls? I didn't know you had other girls on your team!" Jasper said, somewhat impressed.

"I don't have girls on my team. I have Balto, Roger and Soarin. Even Hades is more manly than them!" Tyler explained.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked, slowly.

"Have you seen the way she eats roast chicken?" Jasper shook his head "I thought so..."

"NOW!" They heard a voice. Sherman suddenly jumped on Tyler's back and started riding him like a horse "THIS. IS. SPARTA!"

"Actually" Jasper said, dressed like Sherman in the Ancient Greece "This is a war!"

"How did you change your clothes so fast?" Tyler asked Jasper.

"I'm a wizard!"

"Really?"

"No, but I always wanted to say that!" Jasper smiled "Okay, you can go back to the 'fight' you were doin-" He was interrupted when Sherman something hit him in the face "Oww. HE HIT ME WITH A SOCK FULL OF BUTTER!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Roger shouted from the men's bathroom.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jasper shouted back "Anyways, where did you get that butter-sock?"

"I dunno" Suddenly the sock full of butter disappeared "This is a fanfiction, you can do whatever you want, no one cares!" True...

"HA, YOU BROKE THE 4TH WALL AGAIN!" Penny screamed, until one brick hit her head "Are you guys seeing stars? Cuz I see them..." And then she fainted. Sherman looked at Lauren.

"My collection of bricks helps sometimes..." She smirked. Tyler shouted.

"You guys are INSANE!"

"Ok, back to the fight." Sherman jumped from Tyler's back and got a scimitar "Get your weapon and fight me!"

"Where did you find that?" Tyler pointed to the scimitar. Sherman shrugged.

"I dunno. Juliett gave me. No one cares anyway!" Again, it's true.

"You... broke... the 4th wall... again... hehe. AUGH!" Penny muttered, just to be hit by another brick.

"Shut up and sleep!" Said Lauren, who threw another brick "Don't worry. I still have 499 bricks on my pocket!"

"You have a pocket or a black hole?" Sherman eyed her.

"Do you really want me to answer this?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Ok, where was I? Oh yeah, the fight!" Tyler got a sword and both started a deadly fight while 3 kids (one of them fainted) and 4 adults (Black Paw) were watching.

"What are you doin here?" Lauren asked all of them, who just answered together:

"I don't wanna lost this fight for nothing in the whole world!" Jasper just eyed them like they were crazy with a 'WTF' look.

"Why don't you help Tyler instead?" He asked. They shrugged. After 20 minutes of fight Tyler had lost two pieces of his big hair and was about to faint but didn't give up.

"I will never give up..." He said. With one fast move he threw Sherman's scimitar far away "What's your last words?"

"Duck!"

"Duck?" Suddenly a duck hit his head "Oh, duck. Anyways, where did you get the duck?"

"The same place I got the tiger!" Sherman smirked. Suddenly a tiger pushed him and disappeared "You know what? This fanfic is getting weirder and weirder..."

"Ok, let's finish this!" Tyler pointed the sword to his throat. Sherman closed his eyes "Now, what's your REAL last words?"

"Please, do this fast..." Sherman pleaded. Tyler smirked.

"Oh, if I do that I won't enjoy your pain... So I'll make it as painful as possible..." Sherman closed his eyes again. Then he felt the sword near his throat, but then nothing came. He opened his eyes.

Tyler stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want you to open your eyes and see this.." He smiled, an evil smile.

"N-no!" Sherman finally reached his scimitar but Tyler just threw it away again "Useless. That's all you have?" Sherman closed his eyes.

"No. He have... THIS!"

**PAM!**

Sherman heard the PAM sound and opened his eyes to see Tyler fainted on the floor. He raised his head to see who hit Tyler with a sword on the head. IT WAS JASPER!


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaay. The last chapter! Thank you so much for all the things you reviewed and other things. I'm soooooo glad you liked it. Now I'm going to do other fanfictions and concentrate more on my other ones, like The Last Saria and 1000 Ways To Tease Your Brother, and the new one will be Something Wrong. BIG HINTS of Jauren and Shermanny.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The End?**

Sherman was staring at Jasper for at least 5 minutes without blink. _Unless he is blinking at the same time as I am, he is not blinking! _Jasper thought. He waved his hands in front of Sherman who woke up. He looked at Jasper. Jasper just smiled.

"Once loyal, always loyal!" He said, and then Sherman hugged him.

he rest of the kids hugged them and both were in a team hug. But they forgot the Black Paw, who were right in front of them.

"Uhh, sorry interrupting your beautiful moment but we're still here..." Balto said.

"Oh, right..." Sherman kicked him in the balls.

"MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He shouted and it echoed through the entire hospital. Sherman smirked. O_ne down, three to go. _He thought but he noticed then that the rest ran away carrying Balto.

"Scaredy kitties..." Penny muttered "I'll call the police..."

**20 minutes later...**

"Thansk for your work, kids. We were looking for this guy in years..." The policeman said.

"Don't worry. He'll wake up and notice something different soon..." Lauren smirked. The policemen noticed the kids drawed lots of drawins on his face.

"Yeah. Bye kids!" The policemen were gone.

"Kids!" Jessie came and hugged them "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"How did you free yourself?" Penny asked.

"Well, after Tyler was gone all these things mysteriously disappeared. But don't worry, all the people except me and Peabody forgot everything!"

"That's right" Said Mr Peabody "Kids, what you did was dangerous!"

"But funny!" Lauren laughed "That was the best adventure we had!"

"Right!" Sherman agreed.

"You can say that again!" Penny smiled.

"Yeah!" Jasper said "Talking about say things again, Lauren, I need to tell you something." He turned to Lauren.

"I need to tell you something too, Penny!" Penny turned to Sherman.

"I LOVE YOU!" Both said at the same time. They weren't expecting the kids to kiss them on. the. lips (so romantic). Mr Peabody and Jessie weren't listening, they were talking to the other people on the hospital so they didn't care.

Sherman and Jasper looked at each other.

"Uhh, what do we do now?" He asked. Jasper just shrugged. Lauren smiled.

"What about a double date?"


End file.
